Surcease
by alien09
Summary: The Winchesters come back into her life when Chloe is desperately trying to recover something. She just wished she hadn't brought the angels. AU after 9x11. Crossover with SPN. Chlollie with a side of Chlean.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place post-Absolute Justice.**

Chloe was tired.

Emil had told her that knowledge was power, that she had too much of it locked up in her little space that Jimmy had left her. What Emil didn't get was that Chloe _was _power, was the knowledge that had somehow managed to make her feel lonely and apart from those that were supposed to care for her.

_They left when she had needed them the most._

Heaving a deep sigh from the couch, Chloe tipped her head back. Wallowing in self-pity was becoming too much of a common theme. She thought back to the young reporter thirsty for the truth back in high school, always so eager to uncover the truth and deliver it to the unsuspecting masses. What had happened to that girl?

_She grew up. Disappointment, heartache, regret. She grew up Sullivan._

The stained glass windows of the Watchtower glowed faintly in the moonlight as she finally climbed to her feet, noted absently the way the blues and yellows seemed to blend into the shallow patches of darkness scattered here and there. Her heels clicked against the stairs and Chloe traced the curve of the railing with her hand, drawing a finger leisurely against the cool metal. Spotting the empty coffee cup next to her personal computer, she frowned and contemplated getting a fresh batch when her screensaver caught her eye.

It was taken almost a year ago, before Jimmy and before Davis. She was sandwiched in between three men. The oldest one had his cap pulled low over his brow and there was no mistaking the affectionate scowl he was sending towards the other three. A tall, lanky man that gave Oliver a run for his money in terms of height had one arm around her shoulder, another with a sturdy build snaking his arm around her waist. And there she was, smack dab in the middle, with a bright genuine smile she hadn't been able to dredge up in ages.

A slice of pain cut through her when she remembered that these people were as much strangers to her now as she was to them. Chloe had contemplated packing her bags and heading off to South Dakota after Jimmy had died. After all there wasn't any point staying in Metropolis now that her band of superheroes had scattered like the wind.

_Deserted you in your time of need._

Perhaps that was unfair, Chloe thought to herself. Clark had gone to train with his father. Lois had disappeared into the future. Oliver had sunk into an alcohol-induced bender that spanned borders. The League had uprooted themselves right along with their fearless leader. All she had had left were her computers, the knowledge that they had helped her achieve.

Chloe didn't know when the line between knowledge and herself had become blurred, had come to the point where she found it possible to separate one from the other. Hadn't she spent most of her life thus far utilizing that knowledge to aid in the quest for justice? Sacrificed so much so that she could deliver that power into the hands of people who needed it the most?

The picture onscreen flickered momentarily and Chloe blinked, wanted to reach out and trace the curve of her smile.

_But your knowledge couldn't save them. You let everyone down. _The three men stared back at her._ You let them down too. All that knowledge didn't help one bit, did it?_

'Chloe?' She heard Oliver call from below and brushed her fingers against the trackpad to remove another memory.

'Up here,' she called back, her lips actually stretching a bit when she caught sight of the head of Queen Industries. Ever since their last mission with the JSA, there had been a discernable shift in Oliver. It wasn't anything surprising or sudden, just a minute change in priorities that had always been there. He seemed less guarded around people, more…receptive if she had to pick a word. Coffee and cookies last week with J'onn had been fun, she recalled, remembering the almost carefree laugh Oliver and her had allowed themselves to indulge in.

'What's wrong?' Chloe asked, closing her laptop from view.

'You said the same thing the last time I stopped by,' Oliver remarked, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans as she made her way down. Chloe arched a brow.

'That's because the only time I get visitors is when you guys need something,' she answered, trying to sound flippant as she reached for her tablet. Oliver frowned behind her back slightly. Before he could reply something in the security feed caught his eye.

'What the…' He murmured, muscles tensing as he tried to figure out the best way to get Chloe to safety. 'Why haven't any of the security alarms-'

The sound of something smashing against the floor made him realize that Chloe was staring, mouth agape, at the man in the elevator.

'Watchtower,' Oliver prodded. 'You know who that is?'

'It's…It's not possible,' she whispered harshly.

'Chloe I need you to-'

'No.'

'That wasn't a suggestion,' Oliver replied, slipping into his role as leader. 'I don't know who that guy is but-'

'He isn't a threat,' Chloe interrupted and pressed a button on the table beside her to reveal a drawer. 'I need you to let me handle him.'

'What?'

'Ollie,' Chloe said firmly, her tone brooking no argument. 'If I think that's who I think it is, I'm the only one that's going to be able to handle him.'

'_What?_'

Oliver watched as the man stepped off the elevator and placed his hands firmly on the handles to the double doors that sectioned off the hub from the rest of the building. Oliver saw Chloe unscrew a metal flask.

He wanted to ask her if that was alcohol, and whether she intended on setting the man on the other side on fire.

She didn't.

Instead Chloe splashed something clear and wet onto the intruder's face as soon as he stepped through the door. The man stood there, spitting out what Oliver thought was either vodka or water.

'Sam?' Chloe said the name almost reverently.

'Hey Chlo,' Sam said with a half-smile. 'Look I'll spare you the trouble because I know you hate doing it.' As soon as the words were out Sam dragged a knife across his forearm, looking at Chloe expectantly.

'_Christo_,' Chloe barked out. Nothing happened.

'It's really you,' Chloe breathed out at Sam.

Then she slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe watched as Sam cringed, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he massaged his cheek. A part of her wanted to reach out and smooth over his skin, feel the warmth and the pulse of blood underneath the pads of her fingers if only to reassure herself that this wasn't a dream

'Okay. I probably deserved that,' Sam admitted and Chloe told herself not to smile at the familiar smirk pulling at his lips. 'You know, Bobby told me he did the exact same thing to Dean when he came back.'

'How did you manage to get up here? Better yet, how did you even find me?' Chloe questioned, tilting her head to the side. Oliver shifted next to her, remaining unusually silent. The drawer she had unlocked was open beside him, proudly displaying the TAURUS Model 92 handed to her by Bobby.

'I know my way around a computer,' Sam shrugged, looking mildly offended. Chloe raised an eyebrow, folded her arms across her chest.

'Okay. So Ash taught me a few things before he…' Sam swallowed and Chloe looked away from him.

'So between beer nuts, our resident MIT exile taught you how to hack through my firewalls. Without triggering my alarms.'

'It's a living.'

'Alright. It's nice that you two guys are catching up and all,' Oliver interrupted, stepping around Chloe so that his body was between her and Sam. 'But could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?'

'Sam Winchester, meet Oliver Queen,' Chloe sighed wearily. 'Sam's an old friend of mine from college.'

'Queen,' she heard Sam murmur before that spark of recognition flared behind his eyes. 'As in the head of Queen Industries?'

Oliver stiffened before relaxing his muscles deliberately. 'My reputation precedes me I see. Funny, Chloe never mentioned she went to school with you Lumberjack.'

'Exchange programme,' Sam answered casually. Oliver pursed his lips, feigning disinterest.

'Yeah? From which-'

'Okay that's enough,' Chloe cut in, curling a hand around Oliver's bicep. Her fingers barely spanned all the way round she noted absently. 'Ollie, can I talk to you for a minute?' Chloe didn't give him time to reply, flashing a warning glare at Sam before dragging Oliver to the other end of the room.

'This guy breached our security like it was nothing Watchtower. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't taser him with an arrow,' Oliver said under his breath, voice tense.

'So his method of introducing himself is a little unorthodox, but Sam isn't a threat.'

'Did you tell him about this place?' Oliver pushed and Chloe told herself to remain calm, that he was simply reacting without thinking. 'What else have you told him, huh?'

'I haven't spoken to Sam in a year,' Chloe hissed angrily. 'Yes I get that this looks bad. But don't you _dare _for a minute stand there and tell me that I would put any of you in danger. That I would even be _stupid _enough to let any of this come crashing down because I was selfish.'

_I sacrificed having a husband, of finding love, for your higher purpose. To put this power in your hands. How could you think that I would sacrifice the one good thing left in my life?_

Oliver looked chastened and Chloe took a small step back when he reached out a hand. He felt something in his chest tighten in reaction. While Chloe had never been an overly affectionate person with any of them, he recalled that she would let him lean over her shoulder sometimes. His nose would brush against her hair, the slide of his fingers against hers when they would both reach for the keyboard.

'Chloe-'

'I trusted AC, Bart and Victor when you brought them to me, no questions asked. I've trusted every single one of you any time you've asked. Now all I'm asking is the same in return,' Chloe said, tone even.

'You know I trust you,' Oliver replied, clenching his fists. 'Look I'm sorry for jumping at you like that. But this old _college friend _of yours blew through all that highly encrypted walls you put up to keep Watchtower safe. I just…'

He couldn't explain the tight knot in his stomach at the easy familiarity Chloe displayed with Sam. Sure Clark had been her best friend since she was thirteen, but Oliver had entered into that particular relationship when the wheels were starting to come off the wagon. All the history between Boy Scout and Chloe was still there, but sometimes there was a sour edge to it due to Clark's inability to see what was right in front of him.

_For someone with x-ray vision, that man is completely blind._

'Just let me find out what Sam wants,' Chloe's words derailed his line of thought. 'I'm guessing its got nothing to do with the Blur or with your green leather fetish.'

Oliver knew that she wasn't telling him anything. In fact, he was pretty sure there was a whole lot Chloe didn't tell anyone. Even after she'd help bring him back from his own form of assisted suicide, the tiny blonde hadn't breathed a word about his disappearing act or Jimmy. There were times he had wanted to push, but that would have meant exposing himself more than he already had.

He stole a glance at his Sidekick, wondering if she had faced the demons she had spoken about that day outside the café.

'He's my friend Ollie. I'm not going to turn him away,' Chloe told him firmly and he found himself nodding, shoved his hands inside his pockets.

'Fine. But you call me the instant he's gone so that I know he hasn't abducted you or anything,' Oliver conceded, finding himself submitting to her better judgment.

_After all, don't we all in the end?_

'I can take care of myself.'

'Just humour me Sidekick,' he insisted, earning himself a grudging nod from Chloe. Fisting his pockets so that he wouldn't reach out to squeeze her shoulder, Oliver headed towards the doors. Sam returned his glare evenly and Oliver had to admire the other man for that.

'Winchester.'

'Queen.'

'God, why don't you just grab a ruler already?' Chloe muttered. '_Don't _even think about saying anything Queen.'

'Wasn't going to,' he retorted glibly, casting Chloe one more meaningful look before ambling lazily towards the elevator. Chloe watched him go cautiously before turning back to regard Sam, who had wandered off towards her desk.

'You're supposed to be in Hell,' Chloe said out loud once she had the lift doors hiss shut. 'You said yes to Lucifer and then jumped into a pit.'

'I was there,' Sam chuckled wryly.

'So then how come you don't look like you even have a tan? Is that why Satan didn't want your meatsuit anymore?' Chloe shot back, the reporter she had thought long dormant rearing its ugly head.

'What do you want me to say Chlo? I don't know what happened,' Sam admitted, running a hand through his hair. 'One minute I was in a cage. The next thing I know I'm standing outside a house watching Dean dig into Sunday dinner.'

'Does Dean know?' She asked.

'Yeah,' Sam scratched the back of his head. 'Pissed that I didn't tell him I was alive.'

'I know the feeling.'

'You had a life here and I didn't want to disturb that,' Sam seemed to be pleading with her.

'That doesn't matter,' Chloe brushed off his comment.

_Guess I wasn't important enough to even get a text. _

'Did Bobby…'

'Bobby knew pretty much the second I got back. Needed help chasing down some leads to figure out what happened.'

'I see,' Chloe replied. 'So what brings you down my neck of the woods? Because I can assure you there's been nothing happening that requires your particular brand of…oh God, you're kidding me.'

'A Metropolis PD officer bled to death.'

'Could you be a little but more specific?' Chloe asked. 'Because Ash might have shown you the business end of his mullet, but I can kick his ass only if I know what kind of weapon killed him.'

'All I know is the guy kind of…liquified.'

'You're serious,' Chloe said flatly when she spotted the helpless look on Sam's face. 'That is so far beyond gross that I can't even put it into words.'

'Well I was hoping that you could help me. Dean'll be here soon but I was thinking of getting a head start.'

'Give me one good reason why I should.'

'Because I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me,' Sam answered before she felt his palm against the curve of her neck. The heat that suffused into her skin was comfortable and familiar and she allowed herself a moment to relish it. It had been a long time since someone had touched her like this.

'I may be a hunter. But I'm also a detective,' he said, responding to the unasked question reflected back in her green eyes.

'Fine,' Chloe sighed, giving ground too easily. But Sam was a friend, maybe more than that. He wasn't a farm boy, sure. Unlike Clark this tall, sometimes awkward man standing in front of her did see her, understood her in a way no one else could. Come to think of it Dean did too, but in his own unique brand.

_Dr. Fate was inundated with a constant flow of visions and information, but there is a limit to how much knowledge someone can have. It drove him to the edge of sanity, and he fell off. I don't need my telepathy to know you run that risk yourself. _

J'onn's words echoed in her head like a klaxon.

'You're staying with me. Because I know you came straight here once you swung into town.'

'Chloe-'

'You can thank me by dragging your ass down the street and getting me some coffee.'

Sam smiled, one that was a bit dark and broken. Chloe knew because she saw the same one in her bathroom mirror sometimes.

_Looks like my Wall of Weird is gonna need some dusting off._


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had received the text Chloe had sent him last night the moment she had crossed the threshold of her apartment. A part of him had wanted to pass by her window during patrol, but the part that screamed self-preservation told him that that might not be exactly welcomed by Chloe.

_Big Sister is watching_, she had said.

Considering the amount of access that the petite blonde had to his own life, virtual and leather costumes, Oliver wondered why he didn't feel like he was in a George Orwell novel. If it were anyone else but Chloe, he considered whether he would feel differently but then discarded the thought for another day.

_She's keeping track of all of you because she still doesn't trust any of you._

_Chloe trusts me. She wouldn't have agreed to work with me if she doesn't. She wouldn't be my friend, wouldn't have bothered pulling me out of that darkness, if she doesn't._

'No offence to your manhood, but I made sure your gun was loaded with blanks. I trust you Oliver…just not that much,' Chloe had said to him, the sun dancing along the curls in her hair. He had been so grateful to her that he hadn't realized what she had said until a few days later.

Oliver, of course, had noticed the change in Chloe after he had arrived back in Metropolis three months after Jimmy's funeral. He didn't know what to expect when he had walked through the doors of the Watchtower to find Chloe seated in front of four screens, streams of data flashing too fast for his mind to comprehend. He had expected a hug, a smile tempered by grief but a smile nonetheless. The woman who had greeted him instead had been more subdued, offering nothing but a brief embrace of his body and a forced snarky comment. It was only after he'd discovered that _everyone _had left her as well, the guilt inside of him welling up to the point that Oliver considered it unbearable to be in her presence sometimes.

Chloe had just lost her husband and instead of finding solace and comfort in her friends, they had all abandoned her.

_And she still managed to drag up enough sympathy to drag your sorry ass back from the brink Queen._

Oliver had left his penthouse early with a large cup of Mocha Almond coffee in his hand, intent on not only digging up more dirt on Sam Winchester, but also to show Chloe that he was _here _and that he wasn't going to leave again. Leave _her _again. Instead he had been met by the unwelcome image of Sam pulling on a dress shirt as Chloe attempted to not so subtly shove him out the door. Oliver, of course, had persisted.

'Peace of mind,' he had told Chloe and perhaps it was his imagination but her features had softened at those words before hardening again. She had told him with exasperation that he wasn't going to interfere, that this had nothing to do with the Kandorians. Which was how he found himself outside the Metropolis PD, car parked far away enough that it wouldn't attract any unwanted attraction.

'So you're a cop?' Oliver asked Sam, who adjusted his tie before answering.

'I'm a detective.'

'A _private _detective,' Chloe chipped in, shooting Oliver a warning look.

'So a dick then?' Oliver said with a straight face. A low rumble echoed to announce the arrival of a black 1967 Chevy Impala and Oliver watched as Sam and Chloe exchanged a loaded glance, noted the way Chloe straightened her shoulders the way she did before tackling something particularly unpleasant.

'Remember, he's the only family I have left. You can maim him, but not kill him,' Sam said under his breath to Chloe, who grimaced in response. The last time she had seen Dean Winchester, it had been after the end of the world. After discovering the beast that resided inside Davis, she had taken a short trip to Bobby's and found Dean working on his car. Needless to say the loss of his brother hadn't exactly made for a wonderful reunion.

'_What the hell is the matter with you? Did you wake up one morning and decide that you'd run off with a mass psychotic serial killer just for kicks?' Dean demanded, hands braced against the kitchen counter. 'Fucking hell, why can't you people just run away from danger instead of ass first towards it?'_

'_I'm trying to save him Dean. Just like you were trying to save Sam,' Chloe shot back, clenching her fists._

'_Don't you dare compare my brother to whatever the hell that thing is,' Dean hissed back, spinning around and putting his face inches from hers. The anger that flashed through his eyes made her afraid._

'_I came here for your help Dean, not so you could use me as some kind of verbal punching bag,' Chloe whispered and Dean flinched. _

'_C'mon Chlo-'_

'_Forget it. I don't think this is quite up your alley anyway. Probably has something to do with meteor rock,' Chloe interrupted him, staring down at his scuffed brown boots. _

'_Chloe,' Dean said, this time with more force. Chloe dragged her eyes upwards to meet his, found herself staring back into hazel eyes clouded by grief._

'_Go find yourself that normal slice of apple pie life you wanted Dean,' she told him, hand cupping his cheek. _

'_You offering?' He joked and then swallowed. Chloe sighed, let her hand fall to the side as she glanced away._

'_The last thing you need is to be dragged into my life Winchester. Trust me. Tell Bobby I came by.'_

_She had walked out the door after that, felt the stare of his gaze on the back of her head. _

'I knew I'd recognize that ass anywhere,' were the first words Dean said to her and Chloe rolled her eyes as Oliver tensed beside her.

'Funny. I was thinking the same thing,' Chloe retorted though the tone of her voice made it clear hers was anything but a compliment. She saw Dean's eyes dart towards Oliver and then back to Sam, who nodded his head imperceptibly in response.

'Whose your friend?' Dean asked and Chloe took a moment to admire the way he filled out his suit before answering.

'Dean this is my _friend _Oliver,' Chloe introduced them both, not surprised when neither man offered the other a handshake. _Be nice_, she told Dean with her eyes.

'S'good to see you,' Dean offered after an awkward beat of silence and Chloe felt her muscles uncoil ever so slightly.

'It is,' she agreed and flashed him a small smile, which he reciprocated with ease. Clapping her hands together, Chloe looked at the Winchester brothers expectantly. 'So now that we're all caught up, Sam thinks there's something hinky going on in my little slice of…something?'

Sam tossed Dean a folder which Chloe had skimmed through last night.

'Ugh,' Dean made a face at the graphic pictures of the first victim Sam had printed off at her apartment. 'Dude this guy is totally-'

'I managed to dig up another…' Chloe stole a fleeting look at Oliver before continuing, '-_weird _death. Also a Metropolis PD officer. He got brought into the morgue a few hours ago.'

'Well Sam and I will go in-'

'I know the M.E.,' Chloe cut in.

'Sorry Princess but let the professionals handle this, alright?' Dean told her with a condescending smirk. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

'Yeah, I wouldn't talk to her like that,' Oliver chipped in helpfully.

'Sam came to me for help-'

'_Dude_! What the hell did you do that for?' Dean asked his brother.

'He did it because your brother actually thinks with his upstairs brain,' Chloe shot back smartly.

'Cute,' Dean drawled. 'Nice to see those claws haven't dulled with time.'

'It's been a while,' Chloe replied, turning towards Sam. Oliver saw the way that Dean frowned at her, the way his eyes ran over her slight form a bit too much for his liking.

'Look it'll draw less attention to the both of you if Emil knows you're with me,' Chloe was nearing the end of her patience, Oliver could tell. 'So either Sam comes with me, and you tag along without whining, or you stay out here with Ollie.'

'Fine,' Dean finally spat out. 'Whatever. Let's just go.'

Oliver felt his phone vibrate against his chest and Chloe bit her lip, waving the two brothers ahead of her before turning to regard him.

'Go to your shareholders meeting Oliver,' Chloe told him firmly. Oliver watched the two Winchesters warily as they stopped next to Sam's car, clearly waiting on Chloe.

'I don't like this,' he mumbled.

'Well I don't like a lot of things you guys do either,' Chloe muttered and Oliver regarded her sharply. Chloe sighed, as if she couldn't quite believe she had said that, before waving him off.

'I'll talk to you later.' He worded it like a promise. Chloe nodded and then pivoted on her heel.

'Hey Ollie?' He heard her call out to him when he was a few paces away. He twisted around to look at her.

'Thanks. For the coffee,' she told him.

'Well I wouldn't want to inflict the world with a Sullivan without her caffeine fix.'

Chloe rolled her eyes but the tiny, barely-there smile was all that Oliver needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, her fingers leaving the keyboard to try and work out that particular kink that always left her feeling sore afterwards. Pursing her lips she stared at Officer Tony Gray's morgue pictures, trying not to let the nauseous feeling in her stomach overwhelm her.

'God, as if that Has guy wasn't bad enough,' she said under her breath, recalling the crime scene photos Sam had had her look up at the apartment. The red garish smear on the floor had used to be a human being. The one covered in pustules up on the screen in front of her just reminded her how…_weird _her life had become. Sam and Dean had both left her at the morgue, Dean rather abruptly she thought with a roll of her eyes, to speak with Ed Colefax. Apparently Colefax had been there to observe Hash turn into a puddle of blood and the boys had thought it would be pertinent to question the only eyewitness to Hash's unnatural death.

A gust of wind was the only warning she got before Clark was standing beside her. He barely glanced at the gruesome pictures plastered on the monitors before turning to face her, blue eyes pinched.

'Do you have them?' Clark said and Chloe winged up an eyebrow.

'Oh hi Chloe, how are you today? I'm fine Clark, thanks for asking.'

Her best friend looked suitably chastised, a sheepish look coming over his face. Chloe wondered when being ignored became something or a normality, when she had let herself become the girl who was always there only when you needed something.

'I'm sorry Chloe. It's just…'

Chloe waved away his words with a casual flick of the wrist, grabbing a thick folder off the edge of her desk and passed it into Clark's waiting hands.

'There you go. Everything needed for entry into the Chloe Sullivan Witness Protection Program,' she commented lightly, biting her lip and deciding whether to say what was on her mind. Clark had become notoriously stubborn when it had come to debating whether Zod and the rest of the Kandorians were worth befriending.

'Clark, do you really think this is a good idea?' She started but Clark cut her off, eyes flashing.

'Chloe. I don't have the time to discuss this anymore. We agreed to do this my way remember?'

'Funny, I don't believe being included in that conversation,' Chloe murmured under her breath.

'I thought you were on my side.'

'I'm not on anyone's side Clark,' Chloe shot back, feeling her fingers dig into the palms of her hands. 'But what if you're wrong? This isn't just going to affect us. This is going to affect the _entire_-'

'This is the right choice,' was all she got in return before she blinked and Clark was gone.

'Yeah…' Chloe heaved out a sigh. 'Whatever.'

Tipping her head back, she twirled around in her chair absently. Her eyes were closed, her hair fluttering gently against the shell of her ears. The quiet hum of the Watchtower filled the room and the sound was comforting, the way she felt whenever she wrapped herself up in the goose down comforter she had indulged in one paycheck cycle. She wasn't going to dwell on Clark and her, on the deterioration of a relationship that she had thought would have lasted as much as the time invested in it. Considering the last thought, Chloe wondered if it was still a relationship of any kind when it was completely one-sided.

The shrill ring of her cell made her place her feet on the ground. Catching sight of the unknown number, she answered it knowing that it could only be Sam or Dean.

'So we think it's a witch,' Dean said when she answered. 'Skid mark and Bubblewrap there are way too unsanitary to not have one of those broomstick riders all over this.'

'I didn't find any hex bags around Dean,' Sam cut in.

'What did Colefax say?' Chloe asked and heard the faint sound of a car passing by in the background.

'Yeah about that,' Dean said uneasily. 'He might have scratched his brains out.'

'_What_?'

'He didn't – Chlo, the guy had locusts coming out of his skull,' Sam corrected and Chloe threaded her fingers through her hair, touching the tips of her fingers to her temple. 'He also kept saying the name Christopher Birch. Could you maybe look into that while we wait for the cops to show up?'

'I'll get right on it.'

'We'll meet you at the hotel down the street from your apartment,' Dean told her.

Chloe furrowed her brow. 'Oh…you guys can crash at my place.'

'Nah don't worry about it. Better this way. We won't get in your space,' Dean answered curtly and Chloe didn't bother pushing. She just didn't have the energy to at the moment even if the apartment had felt less lonely with Sam snoring on the couch.

'Alright. Tell Sam I'll call him,' Chloe said before hanging up abruptly, not caring that it was on the cusp of being petty.

Sure things between the two of them had been uneasy since that night, but Chloe had thought Dean could at least _pretend _to be civil to her. Apparently he could barely stomach the sight of her, she thought with something akin to ice slipping down her spine. This was ridiculous. She had survived for a year without any contact from either of the Winchesters.

_They had abandoned her just like the rest of them._

No that was slightly unfair. Sam was supposed to be dead and Dean Winchester, for all intents and purposes, _was _actually dead according to the death certificate and numerous government agencies. Bobby had shut himself up in that creaky old house and mourned the loss of his two sons. When Jimmy had died Chloe had been tempted to pick up the phone and call Dean, desperate for someone to be strong for her so that she didn't have to be. She hadn't expected to track him down, find out about Lisa and Ben, or about his trade as a construction worker. Imagining the kind of woman who had finally tamed the wild Dean Winchester made her insides twist.

'Nice wall decals,' Oliver said from behind her and Chloe raised a hand in greeting, turning around to take in the tailored suit the Green Arrow wore for his day job.

'How did the meeting go?' Chloe asked, giving him a small smile. Oliver didn't smile back; sweeping his eyes over the dead bodies Clark hadn't bothered to notice, before settling an unusually intense gaze on Chloe.

'Oh you know. Hearing Japanese businessmen speak about me like I'm not even in the same room is always a joy,' Oliver remarked dryly, reaching to loosen the tie around his neck.

'Well just think about all the new toys you can buy with what you rake in,' Chloe flashed him a tight grin, which wavered when Oliver's stare didn't lighten up. 'Is there a reason you're burning a hole in my head?'

'Maybe I think you're attractive.'

Chloe looked at him as if he were insane. 'Seriously Ollie, what's up?'

'Well, maybe you can start by telling me why Sam and Dean Winchester are listed in the obituaries,' Oliver said and Chloe felt the blood drain from her face. 'And why for some reason the FBI thinks one of them is a murderer.'


	5. Chapter 5

'**You ran a background check on them.' It wasn't meant to be a question.**

'**I Googled,' he answered defensively. **

'**I can't believe this. I specifically told you that we could trust them,' she made sure to keep her voice even, reaching for the laptop situated on her main desk. **

'**Chloe-'**

'_**No**_**,' her voice cracked like a whip and Oliver looked startled. 'You know, you guys have your secrets and I've made sure to keep them. But did you ever stop to think that maybe there are others out there who have given me the same confidence? Before you say anything else, I would like to add that the Winchesters have done more than enough to earn that particular brand of faith.'**

**He didn't say a word as she slid the laptop into her leather satchel and hoisted it onto her shoulders.**

'**You need to realize that not all secrets are mine to tell.'**

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, rapped smartly on the door of the Winchesters hotel room. She had half expected Oliver to run after her with that stupid green tie flapping behind him. Of course he hadn't come after her and Chloe reflected that perhaps the confrontation had been a little anticlimactic. Maybe he had anticipated more yelling, raised voices. Truth be told Chloe had wanted to rail at him but she knew more than anyone what the heat of the moment could do. If there was anything the incident with Davis had taught her, it was that she would always be thinking two steps ahead before she said anything else.

'Hey,' Sam said, swinging open the door. Dean lifted his head in greeting, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

'You want a beer?' Dean offered, raising the bottle in his hand. Chloe shook her head and picked up the pictures strewn across the small table in the middle of the room.

'Are these pictures of Egyptian plagues?' Chloe murmured before settling down into the chair opposite Sam. She clutched the pictures in one hand, mindful of the heat radiating off of Dean's body as she bypassed the biometric scanner on the corner.

'Queen Industries huh?' Dean sounded amused at her wallpaper. 'So what? All employers get so close to their employees?'

'I managed to find the link between Birch and the three PD officers,' Chloe ignored the older brother, fingers flying across the keyboard. 'It seems all three were implicated in some kind of cover up. According to the police report Christopher Birch fired off a round-'

'Colefax said something about a kid with no face and a planted gun,' Sam cut in and Chloe smiled wanly.

'You telling me this thing was a hate crime?' Dean asked, straightening himself.

'Whatever it was this kid was murdered in cold blood, and his father hasn't exactly been quiet since his son passed,' Chloe added. A beat of silence settled over the three and Chloe tapped absently on the trackpad, making sure her screensaver wouldn't pop up.

Dean made his way over to the bed, dropping the empty beer bottle carelessly into the sink as he did. 'This thing looks biblical. I think we should call Cas.'

'I've been trying to get in touch with him for months Dean. I've been calling, but he ain't answering.'

'Castiel…that's the angel who helped you right?' Chloe asked. 'Wait, he has a _cell_?'

'You should hear his voicemail,' Sam quirked his lips.

'As I lay me down to sleep, I beg for Castiel's feathery ass to keep.'

'Are you _serious_?' Sam commented and Chloe rolled her eyes as Dean cracked open an eye before frowning.

'I told you, I've been trying to get in contact with Cas but that son of a bitch…he's standing right behind me, isn't he?'

Chloe couldn't help but let her mouth gape; taking in the blue eyes and weathered trench coat Castiel was wearing. She had never seen the angel – or rather his vessel – up close before. Her dealings with the Winchesters during the Apocalypse had been mostly carried out through phone tag, with the odd sprinkling of visits in between. Chloe had wanted more than anything to leave Smallville behind and stow away in the back of the Impala but she had had a dream. A dream that had been entirely too vivid. But it had involved a holy tax accountant.

'I don't believe it. What the hell is this?' Sam demanded, sounding insulted. Dean chipped in but Chloe tuned them out, kept her eyes fixed on Castiel who was regarding her intently. Dean seemed to notice Castiel's gaze too, and was cutting his eyes back and forth between the pair.

'Castiel,' Chloe decided to speak first. 'Nice to see you in living colour.'

'Chloe Sullivan,' the angel inclined his head forward.

'Woah time out,' Dean exclaimed, making a T with his hands. 'Since when are you two BFFs? Actually you aren't even supposed to know each other.'

'Did you think the war stopped just because you were playing house?' Chloe snarked back and saw Dean's lips pull into a thin line.

'Guys, calm down. Cas, man, you want to clue us in on this?' Sam intervened, gesturing between the two.

'She prayed for guidance and I answered her prayers,' Castiel replied.

'You're shittin' me,' Dean deadpanned. 'Does someone write this stuff down for you guys or something? Is there like a manual?'

'I'm afraid I don't quite understand,' Castiel answered, sounding confused. Dean hissed out an irritated sigh.

'_Guys_,' Chloe clucked her tongue, instantly earning the attention of all three men. 'As entertaining as this is, we've got more important things to worry about than my association with a known ally.' She leveled a look meaningfully at both Winchesters. 'We can discuss later.'

'Yes. Chloe is right,' Castiel agreed. 'I didn't come because of my profound connection with Dean Sam-' Chloe resisted the urge to giggle at the uncomfortable expression on the older Winchester's face, '-but because of this.'

'Told you it was biblical,' Chloe heard Dean mutter as Castiel swept his gaze across the research Sam had done. 'Alright but still Cas, it wouldn't have hurt for you to come down here for two seconds to tell Sammy that-'

'I'm sorry Dean but there were other urgent matters that I had to take care of. So I apologize if my lack of "social niceties" "offends" you,' Castiel said, using his fingers to act out the quotation marks.

'Like what?' Sam asked.

Castiel met her eyes again and Chloe nodded, already knowing what he was about to say. 'There's been strife in Heaven. There are those who resist peace. Raphael and his followers have been trying to upset the balance I have been trying to establish.'

'Civil war?' Sam's voiced raised in disbelief.

'I believe that these deaths were caused by the Staff of Moses,' Castiel told them.

'Wait. Like burning bush, part the Red Sea Moses?' Sam questioned.

'And you couldn't keep a lockdown on this thing?' Dean sounded skeptical.

'Ever since the rebellion started, there has been chaos. Amidst this confusion a number of artifacts have been…misplaced,' Castiel admitted.

Chloe chewed her lip, her mind flipping through what she knew about the Staff. 'If it was the Staff, shouldn't it being a bit more than this? Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with the execution. I just thought Moses would be a bit more flashy with his plagues.'

'You're right. I think we can safely rule out Moses as a suspect.'

Dean blinked at Castiel, and then shook his head. 'So one of the Halo Patrol's down here with this thing?'

'Perhaps. I'm not sure.'

'Well the best lead we've got is Darrell Birch so maybe we should go check that out,' Chloe suggested.

'You mean the three of us,' Dean countered. Chloe folded her arms, green eyes flashing before slumping down.

'Fine. Just go. I've had enough of your kind to last me a day.'

Sam saw his brother open his mouth and roughly nudged him towards the door. Dean shot him a glare but then saw noticed the way Chloe hugged her arms close to herself. Clearing his throat he made sure to brush her shoulder as he reached for his lighter on the table.

'I'll call you when we get back,' he said softly and wasn't quite sure how to feel when Chloe didn't glance his way. Instead she nodded her head mutely.

Chloe let her arms fall limply to the side when the door shut behind the trio, the sunlight burning onto the dark blue material of her jacket. Undoing the buttons and shrugging off the coat, she slipped off her shoes and padded to the bed which Dean had occupied a few minutes before. Sliding up she settled herself down below the pillow, inhaling the familiar smell of leather, gun powder and soap that she had spent days trying to wash off what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Closing her eyes, Chloe recalled the first words Castiel had ever spoken to her.

'**You, Chloe Sullivan, are destined for more than being a sentinel to watch over those you deem worthy of your observation. The hour is getting late and a watchtower isn't simply a fortress meant to guard secrets any longer.'**

She pressed her face deeper into the sheets and let the late nights catch up with her.

_Just a few minutes…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: Here is the next chapter! Thanks to all those who take the time to review. I have much planned for this story. Hopefully those lurking around can perhaps tell me what you think of the story so far? My first time dipping into the SV fandom and I want to know if I'm doing it justice.**_

_**Also just to clarify this will be eventual Chlollie. I'm taking a different approach to the 'no strings' affair of the show. Chlean will prove to be the catalyst though, so you get the best of both worlds.**_

_**On with the story.**_

* * *

**The pain lanced through like fire. It felt like her blood had been set alight, burning through her skin and body. Her mouth wanted to let out a scream but she bit her tongue, felt the blood coat the inside with something metallic and rusty. **

**The small hand in hers felt slippery but she held on tight, felt the bones under shift as she squeezed them tighter within her grasp.**

**Distantly she could hear voices, one gruff and angry while there was another that attempted to sound reassuring. They distracted her from the fire, from the searing electricity coursing through her blood. Needles pricked and pulled at her hair, at her skin. Tears built up behind her eyes as she ground her teeth. **

**Just as sudden as it came, the pain fled from her. **

**Gasping, her knees giving out from under her, she let go of the small hand to grasp the edge of the bed. A warm band of steel gripped her waist, a familiar calloused hand brushing against her cheek. She turned her face to his chest, smelt the musk off his jaw and felt some of the ache leave her.**

'**I've got you Princess.'**

Chloe tapped her fingers against the worn red couch, smiling in amusement as she listened to Lois rant on the other end of the line.

Dean and Sam had deposited a slightly groggy Chloe at the Talon before heading off to track down Balthazar, a name gleaned off Castiel's reading of the mark left on Aaron Birch's ribs. The younger Birch brother had sold his soul to an angel in exchange for part of the Staff of Moses, and the Winchesters together with Castiel had gone off to retrieve the rest of the object back from Balthazar. Chloe had wanted to protest but the deep furrow in between Dean's eyes, as well as the growing ache still reverberating throughout her body, had forced her to remain at the Talon.

'I mean, it isn't like I _care _what he did with that fishnet on stilts-'

'Seriously Lo, why don't you just _tell _Clark how you feel instead of doing it passive aggressively like you always do?'

'First off, I'm the furthest thing from passive and you damn well know it,' her cousin corrected her, only to be interrupted by a loud whoop of delight in the background. 'Second, this guy was all tight biceps and snug spandex. Who knew he was just one big giant kid?'

Chloe snorted.

'He's playing _Tetris _Chloe! I've been trying to seduce him and I'm being thwarted by _megapixels_!' Lois released a frustrated sigh. 'Anyway what was so important that you had to leave me with the pocket protector herd defenseless?'

'Just…some old friends came through town today,' Chloe admitted reluctantly.

'Oh? Do any of these old friends have a penis?'

'_Lois_!'

'What?' The other woman didn't sound at all sorry for her comment. 'It's time you put yourself back out there. When was the last time you had any fun?'

'I'm not ready Lo, alright? Can you drop this?' Chloe ground out, clutching the edge of the blanket draped over her thighs.

'Fine. Whatever. Mind if I borrow one? Wait, they _are _hot right?'

'You aren't using my friends to make Clark jealous,' Chloe stated. 'Act like a grown up and-'

'Warrior Angel's looking my way. Gotta go cous. Talk soon!'

Staring down in disbelief, Chloe shook her head and pressed disconnect. Stealing a quick glance at the clock she saw it had been more than two hours since she had last heard from Dean or Sam. Chewing her bottom lip she got up from the couch and decided that she needed some coffee to calm her nerves. Chloe opened the cupboard, searched for the mug she had purchased from the _Supernatural _online store. The looks on the brothers' faces when she had brandished the black mug, the Impala emblazoned across, had been absolutely priceless. When Bobby had told her of Chuck's underground series, Chloe had scoured the web for a gag purchase if only to annoy the Winchesters.

'The kid's back home with his Dad,' the disembodied voice made the mug slip from her hands, only to be caught by one adorned in leather. Clutching her heart, Chloe leveled a glare at Oliver.

'How the heck do you stay silent with all that leather?' She grumbled, snatching the cup back and going around him towards the well-loved coffee machine Lois had agreed to leave behind when she moved out.

'Maybe you shouldn't keep your window unlatched,' Oliver remarked glibly before falling silent, watching as Chloe brushed a stray curl off her face. He had been surprised to hear from her after their…confrontation at Watchtower. There was still a distinct coolness threading through her tone, but Oliver had grasped at the chance to somehow apologize without actually saying the words.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Chloe answered him, stirring an excessive amount of sugar into her coffee. She hadn't offered him a beverage so Oliver knew he was still in the doghouse.

'You want to tell me why there was a ten year old stashed in your friends motel room?'

'That depends. Are you going to apologize for being a jackass?' Chloe tipped her head to the side. 'And could you turn that thing off? It's creepy.'

Flicking off the voice distorter, Oliver leaned his hip against the counter a few steps away from Chloe. He noted the way she licked her lips after taking a sip of coffee, felt heat rush down towards his belly. Looking away he blinked, shaking his head.

'I'm not going to say sorry for something that we both know you would have done too. Like it or not Watchtower, right now the last thing we need is strangers waltzing into our little Justice League,' Oliver ventured cautiously. Chloe regarded him over the lip of the mug before exhaling noisily, placing it down on the counter.

'I knew Sam was coming,' she said after a beat of silence. 'I mean, I didn't know it was him exactly but…that's why he got in so easily. I let him.'

Oliver pulled back his hood and slipped off his dark glasses.

'I know what you dug up looks bad but trust me Ollie, there's a really good explanation for all of it. Dean isn't a serial killer or whatever else the FBI thinks he is.'

'Well I guess that's something,' Oliver remarked, fiddling with the glasses. He wanted to ask her how well she knew both Winchesters, if she knew one a little too well when he thought of the way Dean had ran his eyes over her frame earlier.

'Aaron Birch got mixed up in something and the guys were just helping him get out of it. I told them I would make sure he got back safely to his father,' Chloe continued, still not looking at him.

_But did you ever stop to think that maybe there are others out there who have given me the same confidence? _

Chloe had been right, however much her words left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. With what she did, especially when he took into account the circle of friends and acquaintances she kept, Oliver should have known that there were other people out there who realized what a valuable ally Chloe Sullivan truly was. Oliver trusted her with his life, and considering the fact he hadn't been able to do that with Lois or Tess, it was a thought that frightened him.

'If you say they're clean, I believe you,' Oliver told her and Chloe whipped her head around, green eyes wide. Before she could say anything her cell rang. Casting him an apologetic look as Foreigner's _Hot Blooded _filled the apartment, Oliver remained where he was when Chloe made no move to dismiss him.

'Hello? Did you just say-' Chloe shot him an alarmed look, one that made Oliver straighten up. 'Okay. Okay meet me at Watchtower. Sam knows where it is Dean.' Chloe angled her body away from him, voice dipping. 'Can you yell at me later? I'm _fine_. Well isn't that what _you _always say? Just…I'll see you soon.'

She ended the call, appearing heated.

'Chloe?'

The petite blonde shook her head before glancing up at him.

'We need to get Clark. I think Zod has the Staff of Moses.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe studied the expressions on both Dean and Sam's faces, fighting the urge to chew her bottom lip. Oliver stood stiffly beside her in civilian clothing, leaning casually against her desk. Every so often he would shift his legs and his jeans would brush against the exposed skin of her legs. The friction sent shivers up her spine.

'So let me get this straight. You're telling me that Balthazar sold the equivalent of a heavenly nuke to an _alien_?' Sam finally said.

'And not just any regular ol' ET, but one that wants to wipe out humankind?' Dean added, his arms folded across his chest.

'Look I know it's a little hard to believe-' Chloe started, only to be interrupted by Oliver.

'Yeah because the fact that _angels _and _demons _walking amongst us is totally beyond comprehension,' he said with a derisive scoff. Dean narrowed his eyes at the blonde and Chloe imagined that if the older Winchester were a bird, his feathers would be fluffed up in warning.

'Trust me pretty boy, this crap is real,' Dean retorted roughly.

'Dean,' Chloe said, flashing him a look before turning to regard Oliver. 'Ollie.'

Oliver blew out a breath before nodding at her, Dean's jaw flexing as he looked away from the pair.

'So this is what you do huh?' Sam broke the uneasy silence, eyes curious. 'All those times you had to go, you were helping fight aliens?'

Chloe laughed, the sound short and curt. 'Since high school. Guess I can't say my life's ever been boring.'

Sam arched an eyebrow in response.

'How do you fit into the picture Richie Rich?' Dean directed the question at Oliver.

'Ollie and I have a few mutual friends in common,' Chloe answered before the other man could, drawing Dean's hard stare back to her.

'Like some kind of vigilante group?'

Chloe looked at Oliver out of the corner of her eyes, who lifted a shoulder before speaking.

'The superpowered kind,' Oliver admitted and Chloe relaxed slightly at his words. It wasn't the truth but it was enough of it to paint the picture. Dean still looked skeptical before shaking his head, cutting his gaze towards his younger brother.

'Sammy?'

'Considering the absolute crap we've been through most of our lives Dean, I'm seriously not surprised,' the taller Winchester admitted and Chloe actually smiled at his remark. Oliver took in the small upturn of her lips and realized that was the first genuine smile he had seen on Chloe since his return. The others had always been tempered by sadness, frustration or even anger. But this was pure, unadulterated positive emotion.

He didn't know why, but Oliver thought it would take his breath away if she ever smiled for real.

Shaking his head, he leveraged himself up so that he was standing across from Dean. It was clear the rough-looking hunter didn't trust him one bit, and Oliver wanted to make it clear that the feeling was entirely mutual.

_I cannot believe that demons are real. As if the world couldn't get anymore messed up, I realize Chloe's been hiding other evils…_

'So what does this Zod…guy need the Staff for? Is he planning something?' Sam asked.

'The Staff is in the possession of Tess Mercer,' a low baritone sounded from behind Oliver. Spinning around to see a man in a trenchcoat, Oliver felt Chloe's hand around his forearm.

'Hello Oliver Queen,' the man said.

'How do you know my name?' Oliver asked warily.

'I know your name because you pray for justice.'

'Quit messing with the new kid Cas,' Dean interjected.

'I was simply answering his question. Isn't that considered polite?'

'Oliie, this is Castiel. He's an angel,' Chloe said softly, giving his arm a comforting squeeze.

_A what?_

'Are you sure? Because he kinda looks like a holy tax accountant,' Oliver replied, eliciting a laugh from Sam. 'Wait did you say Mercy has the Staff?'

'It makes sense considering she is working with the Kandorians,' Chloe reminded him. 'If Tess has it, it may be easy to send in a team to extract it. She'll probably be keeping it at the mansion,' she murmured, brushing past him to head towards the computers.

'I have already retrieved the missing pieces,' Castiel announced.

'Oh,' Chloe blinked, looking momentarily speechless. 'Well, Tess isn't going to be too happy when she finds it gone. But that still doesn't leave us in the clear.'

'Knowing Tess, she's got plans B through Z to fall back on,' Oliver told her. 'If she's mixed herself up with demons…'

'There any other missing artifacts we should keep a lookout for Cas?' Dean wondered aloud. Castiel tilted his head to the side, before shaking his head wearily.

'I'm afraid I'm unable to answer that question.'

'Well maybe you can go ask around while you're back up there. Give us a heads up,' Dean said sarcastically. Castiel's lips thinned before nodding his head. Oliver blinked and the angel was gone.

'I hate it when he does that,' Sam muttered loud enough for him to hear.

'Cas has his own problems to worry about Dean,' Oliver heard Chloe chide.

'Hey, those dicks with wings were the ones who screwed us over in the first place. They keep wanting us to fight their battles, they shouldn't pitch us ass first into the dark,' Dean shot back.

'You could have been a little nicer to him.'

'Whatever Princess,' Dean remarked dismissively. 'Look its been a long day so Sam and I are gonna head back over to the-'

'What happened to your hand?' Chloe exclaimed, noticing the thick white bandage wrapped around Dean's left palm.

'Cas needed some blood and then I needed some,' Dean brushed off her concern.

'Just let me-'

'_No _Chloe. Don't even think about,' Dean bit out, stepping back instinctively when Chloe reached for his hand again. 'I'm a big boy, alright Princess. I don't know what Cas said he did to you, I'm not risking it.'

'Who did what to Chloe?' Oliver demanded, stepping closer to the petite woman's side.

'Well looks like I'm not the only one you kept in the dark,' Dean smirked.

'Dean, c'mon,' Sam cajoled.

'Stop being a stubborn ass and give me your hand,' Chloe said and the next thing Oliver saw was a bright flash of light, followed a low moan of pain.

'Chloe!' Oliver managed to reach her as her knees buckled. 'What the hell did you do to her?'

'Wasn't….me,' Dean gasped out, his eyes fixed on Chloe's hand.

Oliver followed his line of sight to see a deep red gash slice itself open along Chloe's left palm.


	8. QLD Flood Appeal Fic Auction

Hey guys!

I live in Brisbane and if you've seen the news recently, an area the size of France and Germany combined has now been declared a disaster zone. I've decided to sign up to a fic auction that raises funds for the Queensland Relief Fund so if you're interested in bidding, please head over to and make a bid for me (look for aswordsworth or alien09)!

waltzmatildah(dot)livejournal(dot)com(forwardslash)67134(dot)html?view=1419070#t1419070

I'm taking requests for Puckleberry for Glee; Tyler/Caroline for Vampire Diaries and Chlollie for Smallville.

If you guys could spread the word, would be much appreciated!


End file.
